1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personnel training simulator devices, and specifically to a system utilizing computer interactive "overlays" and other components to fully simulate the instruments and systems of any craft, as well as upgrading existing simulator apparatus through retrofitting them with the present system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that devices which simulate air, space, land or nautical craft have many benefits for instruction of personnel in systems training and operation of such craft. Thus, attempts have been made to develop cost-effective and realistic simulator systems and equipment so as to provide a simpler and more economical training means than that of actually operating craft for operational instruction, systems instruction or military training. One of the primary difficulties in constructing such simulators is providing sufficient realism to produce a worthwhile training experience for those personnel using such a device while considering costs, maintenance and other factors.
Initially, simulator training devices were produced using the actual instruments of the particular craft being simulated. As these instruments were generally vacuum or electrically powered mechanical devices, as for example some aircraft instruments, such simulators required very complex electrical, pneumatic and mechanical support systems in order to operate properly. As technology advanced, digital electronics generally replaced many of the older mechanical, electrical, and pneumatic systems previously used. As technology advances further, optical computers may likely replace digital computers to provide more capability and versatility with the more complex systems. Since the cost, variety and complexity of such specialized technical equipment required for efficiently training a person in the operation of the newer craft increases along with the complexity and systems of the machines being developed, in some cases actual operation of a craft has proven more economical and far more instructive than simulator training.
Newer simulators are far more realistic than those using the older systems, but are nevertheless comparatively costly due to the small relative number in use, the necessary complexity of the systems simulated, and the requirement for realism that dictates a complete, full scale duplicate of the craft cockpit or cab be constructed. They are also limited in their scope of craft and operations which are simulated. Systems are known which disclose methods of providing flight training, such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,350 to Reynolds and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,117 to Parker. In these cases, however, the devices provide simulation of only a portion of the instrumentation normally used in instrument flight; the actual aircraft must be flown to provide the remainder of the sensations and experiences so important in flight training, as well as a full understanding of the aircraft's related systems. As a result, such training obviously equals or exceeds the costs involved in standard flight training, and such costs rapidly become prohibitive in the case of larger and/or more complex aircraft. Another system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,331 to Hunt, teaches the use of digital electronics in an aircraft simulator, thereby allowing easier programming of such simulators in order to more readily and accurately duplicate the characteristics of individual aircraft types. However, again, the invention of Hunt necessitates use of specially constructed equipment for the simulator environment, and is limited in scope as to the craft simulated, in this case an aircraft. A weapons training system for armored ground vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,339 to Bagnall-Wilde, but the invention requires system-powered usage of almost all features of the actual equipment within the vehicle, up to and including the actual firing of real projectiles, to obtain a degree of realism. The system of Bagnall-Wilde also requires alteration of the existing equipment, making the system too costly, time consuming, and worthless with regard to instruction of other systems in the vehicle, or any other craft.
There are other problems to consider with simulation devices, such as the commonly known syndrome of "simulator sickness", which occurs when a person training in a simulator sees things which the body does not physically experience. Unless a simulation for certain types of instruction in different craft accords the necessary motion and audio simulation in concert with the video simulation presented, the result is uncontrollable physical disorientation that causes nausea and vomiting. Thus, for some craft, the most desirable simulation apparatus for a safe and fully comprehensive training experience is a full simulation with motion, audio and video capability, synchronized to coordinate the sights, sounds and movement of the simulator apparatus which would normally occur during routine operation of an actual craft. However, such systems are extremely expensive to construct and maintain, and even the more complete and advanced simulator configurations recently developed do not train personnel to all systems, including navigation, weapons and engine operations, and again are limited in the number of craft which one may simulate. Meanwhile, even simulators which have already been constructed must be constantly retrofitted with newer and more complex devices to keep pace with the ever-growing and changing complexity of instruments and systems in the more newly developed craft. Also, actual craft may be available on a temporary basis due to maintenance, scheduling or other reasons, or may even be permanently "parked", but cannot be employed for simulation purposes because their systems are only responsive in actual use and therefore would not provide the necessary realism for an efficient simulator environment.
The present invention has overcome many of the problems and requirements of comprehensive simulator construction by providing a system for simulating the full scope of training events in even the most complex craft, including the operations of any related navigation or engine operations and weapon systems, which affords a realistic training environment while practicing maximum economy by precluding the need for expensive, incomplete and continuous retrofit of conventional stand-alone simulators, or costly operation or modification of actual craft.